The tie that binds
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Love is like the force. It flows within us all and pops up in some very unusal places. KOTOR slash! Male Revan X Carth! Rated for a good reason!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer- everything belongs to Kotor except my personal image of what Revan looks like. I make no money by writing this…_

_Prologue_

_I didn't want him to go. I knew this was a battle that he had to face alone but it did not stop me from wanting to help him. I was so afraid. I haven't felt this way in years…not since my wife died. The thought of this life in danger made my heart race. I wanted to protect him even though he could easily best me in pretty much anything! He didn't need my protection or anyone else's but it didn't stop everyone who followed him, even Canderous, from attempting to keep him safe from harm. When Revan left for the star forge, vowing to bring back Bastila from the darkness and defeat Darth Malak, I had never been more scared. I knew he had to do it though. I believed he could._

_Revan. A man with no last name or full memories. He was surprisingly optimistic at times even though he couldn't remember his past and at one point, even his true name! Even so, He'd put his problems aside to help a random stranger down on his luck or any of us who had a problem. He helped me in more ways than one and never asked for a thing in return. That, I admired about him. He could also be a smart ass, which I also liked. He was easy to talk to, easy to smile and joke with and he was always up for a good laugh. He just had that natural ability that made everyone love or despise him. There was no in-between. He could be your best friend or your worst enemy. For me, he is the best friend I will ever have._

_As I waited for him to return, my mind wandered. I thought of all the things Revan and I went through together. He had seen me at my worst and I like to think I saw him at his. He was devastated when he found out he was Darth Revan. I was devastated also. I thought that he was the cause for all my grief and all my suffering. I realized that he was not the same Revan that took control of the sith and destroyed so many. I wanted to hate him, to blame him for everything….but he was my best friend. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. One night forever changed my disposition about my best and only friend. I remember him coming to be late one night. His dark hair was unbound and hanging about his shoulders down to his lower waist. His deep green eyes were full of sadness and grief. I had never seen him like that before. His skin was paler than usual and he looked so cold standing in the doorway to my quarters. He must have had another nightmare. I called him over to the bed and made room for him to lay beside me. Revan immediately took the offer. He had waited for me to call out to him instead of just getting in. It was there I knew something was horribly wrong._

_He crawled under the covers with me and snuggled close to me as to steal the warmth that my body provided. It made me smile to see the mighty Revan act like a small child looking for their mother. I knew he needed comfort and I was honored that he came to me for it. He could have easily crawled into one of the female companions beds, but he chose mine. I wrapped my arms around his trembling form and held him close. He clung to my tank top and buried his face in the crook of my neck. His long wisps of jet black hair tickled my arms and chest but not in a bad way. What happened next startled me._

_He cried._

_He cried like a baby who had lost their parents. I wasn't sure what to do so I just held him tightly and let him cry. I told him it was okay and to just let it all out. He muttered in his hysterical cries about how "it was all his fault!" and "How could I have done that!?" I soothed him the best I could. I told him that he wasn't that person anymore. He was no longer lord of the sith, Darth Revan. He was simply Revan. A man given a second chance to make things right._

_That had calmed him down. His wracking sobs became sniffles as he uncharacteristically snuggled with me. I noted Revan's figure as I held it close to me. He was hard enough to feel like a man, yet soft and supple at the same time. Revan was shorter than all the men on our crew, me and Canderous being the tallest. He was skinny too but with a fine layer of soft but distinguishable muscle in his arms and torso. Now that I took notice of it, while he laid within my embrace, Revan was a lot like a woman. His hands were soft, his fingers long and thin with perfect nails. His legs were long and hairless and looked to have all the gracefulness as a gazelle. His long hair did not help define his masculinity. I ran my fingers through it as I held him. It was soft and silky like the hair of my late wife. Now that I noticed it as he looked up at me, he had the same eyes as her too. Big green eyes. Inquisitive and mischievous green eyes. The same shade of deep endless green that I always used to get lost in._

_I found myself getting lost in Revan's eyes since then. The next day, Revan was back to be the same old Revan. I think he wanted to forget about his weakness that night and I respected that and didn't bring it up again. I found myself unable to forget though. All I could think about was the feel of his skin, the scent of his hair and the depth of his eyes. I knew I shouldn't feel this way. It was wrong to feel these things for another man. I tried telling myself that I felt nothing for him in the way I would a woman. But I found myself seeking his eyes out more often. I wanted to see and be near him, even for a moment. I found myself wanting him to smile only at me. I wanted him to show me a real smile, not the one that he showed the world and to everyone else. A real, undeniable smile._

_I was becoming obsessed. My blood boiled anytime I saw him with Bastila or the shy Juhani, whom I knew both had deep feelings for Revan. Everyone knew it. Everyone except Revan that is. If he did know, he made no motion to show that he did. He went along his business, blissfully unaware of the two females vying for his attentions. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be jealous of them. They had every right to try and win Revan's heart. I knew this…and yet….I couldn't let it go. My eyes always followed him, my heart would beat fast when we'd meet eyes and then he'd smile so beautifully at me that my blood would pump faster. He was so beautiful…I think that I fell in love with him the night he came to my room. Maybe I had loved him all along. Maybe It took me till that moment to realize it, but when I did it hit me like a ton of bricks._

_I spent two days in my quarters, only leaving for food and the facilities. I always made sure to hurry so I wouldn't run into the object of my affection. I just wanted this stupid mission to be over with so I could go home and reunite with my son and leave this whole thing behind me. I wanted to believe that I could live without him and I had resolved to do so._

_Before Revan left for the star forge he said his goodbyes to those who would listen. Mission hugged him and told him not to die. Revan and Zaalbar talked for a few in the wookie tongue that I couldn't understand. They shook hands though, so I could only assume it was good. Revan held out his hand to Canderous, who just grunted but had a smile on his face. Revan smiled back at him and nodded. The old Jedi, Jolee Bindo and Revan shared a few words about the force and the flow of things. I never really liked that Jedi mumbo jumbo. T3-M4 just beeped and HK-47 mumbled something about his 'stupid meat bag master.' Juhani took Revan aside and it made my eye twitch. I watched them from a safe distance. I could see there faces but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could only assume it was a love confession by the blank look on Revan's face and the blush on Juhani's. I had no idea that I was clutching my fist so tight that my knuckled cracked and turned white. After what seemed like forever, Revan bowed to her and made his way back. I caught the look on Juhani's face. It was utter disappointment._

_Then Revan called to me. He wanted to speak to me in private. I was instantly nervous. Why did he wasn't to talk to me privately? He took me aside to his room and gestured me to take a seat. I sat down on the edge of his bed, it's strings protesting with a squeak. Revan looked so serious that it startled me slightly. He walked over to me and looked down at my sitting form. His face was devoid of emotion but I knew he was thinking about something that had to be difficult for him to come to. After an age, he finally spoke to me._

"_You've been avoiding me." His voice sounded cold but with a small underlay of emotion that I couldn't pinpoint._

"_I'm just nervous about the battle." I lied. "I know you must be too. I didn't want to get in the way."_

_His eyes softened and he sighed. I tried not to look into his eyes but I kept getting drawn into them._

"_I need all my companions more than ever…" He crossed his arms over his chest to show his displeasure. "Exspecialy since Bastila's change of heart."_

"_Revan…." I began, "I know you blame yourself but I know you can get her to come back."_

_Revan blinked a few times and regarded me curiously. "You sound so sure."_

"_I am sure!" I spoke standing up and now and looked down at Revan. "If anyone can do this, you can! I believe in you!"_

"_Well, I need you near to tell me this then! Not locked in your room trying to avoid me!" Revan snapped his soft look turning to a light glare._

_Oh, the arguments. I smiled inwardly. Revan and I have had our share of these. We were both stubborn and one might mistake us as being two people who couldn't stand each other. That was far from the truth…when it came to me anyway._

"_I already told you that I wasn't trying to avoid you!"_

"_You're lying!" Revan unfolded his arms and clenched them at his sides. His voice echoed off the white walls and around the room. _

"_Revan…..I-"_

_He held up a hand and cut me off. "No. No excuses. I want to know the truth! I might die tonight! I need to know the truth so I can be at ease!"_

_I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer so our noses almost touched. "Your not going to die! Your going to win, Revan! Your going to bring back Bastila, defeat Malak and destroy the star forge because you are fucking amazing Revan! You are the only one who can do this and you can't be afraid!"_

_Revan stared at me with a blank look. His hand came up and rested on my cheek. I jumped a bit, startled at the feel of his skin touching mine. It set my body on fire at that simple touch. "I'm not the one who scared….am I?"_

_I sighed. "No." I looked down at our feet. I couldn't face him right now._

"_I need you to tell me these things. I need your support and your feelings about this. Know that I will be victorious and you've no need to fear."_

_I nodded, still refusing to look up. All I could concentrate on was his soft hand on my cheek._

"_Carth…"_

_The sound of his beautiful voice calling my name made my head snap up. I realized now how close our faces were. I stared at that slightly feminine face for what seemed like hours. I wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment. I wanted to hold him, run my hands through his hair, devour his mouth with my own and let my hands run sinfully all over his body. My face must have been bright red with these thoughts running through my head because Revan smiled a completely different smile that made my heart race. For the rest of my days, I'll never forget it._

"_Revan…" I spoke breathlessly as he smiled that devilish smile._

_He backed away and I mourned the loss of his skin and scent. He was suddenly serious and his smile dropped from his perfect face. "I need you, Carth." He spoke barley above a whisper. And then he was gone and I was left in his room, completely dumbfounded._

_When I worked up enough courage I went to the room where Revan had left everyone else. Mission was consoling Juhani about something. When Juhani looked up and saw me, she rushed over. _

"_oh, Carth! You are best friends with Revan, no?"_

"_I-I guess."_

"_She finally worked up enough courage to tell Rev how she felt." Mission began rubbing the distressed woman's back._

"_And the boss turned her down!" Canderous boomed with a laugh and Jolee glared at him and nudged him to be silent._

"_He said he couldn't return my feelings…" Juhani mumbled, just barley above a whisper. "It doesn't matter though. I cannot stop loving him. I will not stop loving him, even if our love is impossible."_

_I knew exactly how she felt._

"_What did Revan talk with you about anyway?" the old Jedi eyed me curiously._

"_Well…" I began. "He wanted to say good bye. In private." I lied._

_Jolee didn't seem to believe me but Canderous spoke up._

"_Yea, you are boss man's best pal I guess. You and that Bastila seem to be the closest to him. Plus, she just abandoned him for the dark side, so he needs you exspecialy!"_

_Revan's words finally made sense and I'm ashamed to admit that my heart sank. I wanted those words to mean more. I wanted to be more than friends with him. But like poor Juhani, I could only hope one day that my feelings may be returned, even though we both knew it was impossible._

_The next time I saw Revan, the star forge had been destroyed and he was walking toward us on Lehon. Bastila at his side, one of her arms around his shoulders helping him stand as they walked. I was the first to race toward them. Bastila looked ashamed when I approached. Revan's head was down and his bangs covered his face from my view. I instantly knew something was wrong by the look in Bastila's eyes._

_I grabbed Revan by the shoulders and felt him tense under my touch. Bastila scowled as I ripped Revan from her and supported him myself. Then I saw something that made my heart drop. Blood. A single drop fell from somewhere on Revan's face to the sand below. My stomach lurched and my breath caught in my throat. "Revan…" _

_He looked up at me and it was worse than I thought. The right side of his face was completely covered in blood. I could see a couple gash's over his shut right eye that expelled his life essence down his face._

"_Revan!" I called louder._

_He smiled, ironically. "I can't see." he spoke with a small laugh._

_I instantly called out for someone to get a medic and I ripped off a piece of my favorite jacket to hold up to Revan's eye. I held Revan close to me and I put pressure on his wound to try and halt the bleeding. "What happened?"_

_I received my answer from Bastila. "Malak did. In a last effort to kill Revan, he pulled out a boot vibro- blade and cut Revan across the eye a couple of times."_

_My eyes widened. "A couple of times?!"_

_She scowled. "Do you know how fast that man could move? It was literately a split second! Revan barley dodged enough to keep his face from getting ripped off!"_

_I was angry. Not even at Malak but at her. She failed to keep him safe and she didn't even help him when he was bleeding all over. He swooned in my arms a bit and I had to shake him so he wouldn't pass out. Fear ran up my spine in a rush. I wouldn't loose him! I refused to loose him! _

"_Stay with me Revan…"_

_Revan smiled at me a bit groggy. "I never left…"_

_Before I could ask him, a medic came and I followed them to a medical tent where a master Jedi waited inside to help heal him with the force. I, of course wasn't allowed in, which fuelled my anger even more. Everyone could tell as I paced back and forth furiously, wanting word of Revan's condition._

_Bastila finally approached me. "Carth, sit down."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, traitor!"_

_She looked greatly offended and scoffed. "I guess I deserve that, but that is behind us. Revan has forgiven me."_

"_So it's okay now?! Just because he forgives you, doesn't mean the rest of us do!"_

_Bastila looked around at the rest of the group. I could see that there expressions were full of uncertainty and the lack of wanting to get involved with this fight._

"_I know I may never get your trust back, Carth. But all I need his acceptance." _

"_Only his?" I snapped. "So the rest of us mean nothing to you?"_

"_It's not that!" she snapped back. "I care about all of you! I just care for him the most."_

"_Nothing can justify what you've done! You betrayed all of us and him! If you cared for him you wouldn't have done it!"_

"_I love him!" she screamed, her voice boomed over mine. "I love him more than anything! I gave into my emotions and fell to the dark side!"_

"_So you blame him!" I screamed back my fists clenched in rage. I could of sworn I heard Canderous whoop something about a fight._

"_I would never blame Revan! I was of my own weakness! I love-"_

"_You keep saying you love him, but did you tell him?!"_

_She looked slightly startled and blushed either furiously or embarrassedly. Maybe a combination of both. I was slightly startled at my own boldness._

"_I-I don't know why that should matter!"_

"_You didn't, did you?"_

_She sighed. "No. But I plan to."_

_I almost growled at her. Almost. I could only assume how horrible that would look, if I didn't look like a complete fool already._

"_listen Carth. I'm not asking you to trust me. But know I did all that I could for him."_

_I scoffed. Yea, right. "Forget it." I sighed. "Lets drop this."_

_I was glad that for once, she did._

_The Jedi came out of the tent some time later and took his leave without a word. I almost went after him but the medical personal called out to me. _

"_Mister Onasi?"_

_I looked back at the startled medical girl. "What?!"_

"_He wants to see you."_

_I didn't hesitate. I pushed past the poor girl and into Revan's tent before violently shutting the flap behind me. I made it clear that I didn't want anyone in there with me._

_Revan laid out on a small medical bed, bandages wrapped around his head and medical gauze placed over the right eye, the makeshift bandages holding it in place. The whole left side of his face was visible though and his remaining eye was closed. I could see that his lip was busted but healing. I looked down to Revan's hands and saw the piece of my jacket clutched in his palm. As I approached, his visible eye snapped open and immediately locked on him._

"_Carth…" His voice was rather raspy and tired._

_I walked to his bedside and grabbed a chair nearby. I parked it right next to his bedside and sat down, leaning over the side of the bed to get a good look at him._

"_How's the eye?"_

_Revan smiled and laughed bitterly. "I'm blind in that eye now. I'll never see out of it again."_

"_Oh Revan…." I sighed. I didn't know what to say, so I took one of his hands in mine._

"_I'm also going to have some ugly scars there." Revan continued. "__Malak May be dead but I'll always carry a reminder of him and it shall haunt me till the day I die…" _

_He tried to sit up but I saw him cringe. I helped him into a sitting position. He smiled at me but I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I placed his pillows behind his back to help support him up._

"_Carth, when this bullshit is over, I want us to remain friends."_

_I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Absolutely." I didn't let off how much the word 'friend' stung._

_He smiled and reclined back on his pillows. "You know…I just realized that I have no place to go after this. The Jedi enclave was destroyed so I can't go there."_

"_Don't worry." I smiled instantly and squeezed his hand again. "I have no where to live either. I've been in the army since the destruction of my home. I was thinking about settling on Dantooine. You can live with me."_

_Revan smile deepened. "Really? That's great…but why Dantooine?"_

"_Well, when we went there I couldn't help to notice how quiet and peaceful it was out there. I think after saving the republic, we deserve some nice quiet time away."_

_Revan itched at his bandages lightly. "True. Plus I still have all the credits we earned on our journey. It's more than enough to buy a nice house and settle down somewhere nice." he squeezed my hand. "Lets do it."_

_For the first time in days I was overjoyed._

_Since then I've been keeping busy. Our home was getting built so we caught up on things we needed to do. Revan went to give specific instruction to the army, while I went to Telos IV and met up with my son. Revan was never far from my thoughts though and I worried about him constantly while he was away._

_We eventually moved into our new home in the lush rolling plans of Dantooine. Revan was as radiant as ever and now wore a scarlet eye patch over his right eye. I could still see the hints of his scar underneath. I did not ask to look at it because that would be rude of me. I was pleased to find out that he hadn't seen Bastila within that time we were apart._

_I couldn't bring myself to tell him how much I loved him. I would watch him from afar for now, waiting for the right chance and moment….and when I wasn't such a coward._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- everything belongs to Kotor except my personal image of what Revan looks like. I make no money by writing this…

Carth smiled as he finally loaded the last of the furniture into the new house. It was beautiful. The house was spacious , with plenty of room for two people. Revan had requested a full kitchen and dinning room. He liked to cook and make the presentation perfectly. Carth was used to eating like a soldier so he didn't understand. Revan was defiantly the more cultured of the two. There was a den that Revan had set up his office in. Revan was basically a Jedi crusader that bossed the republic big wigs around. May sound like a good job, but Revan always had to do lots of paper work.

All together the house was decked out with two bathrooms, a living room, a full kitchen, dinning room, a sitting room, a garage big enough to fit Revan's speeder and the ebon hawk, a den a guest bedroom and two master bedrooms. Carth knew it was wishful thinking that they would share. Revan's favorite part of the house was a fully open balcony with sliding glass so you watch the sun set. In fact he was out there now.

He had taken a break from unpacking and stood out on the balcony watching the sun fall below the tree line. Carth was awe struck as he watched. Revan's hair blew softly in the wind even though he had tried to tame his mane with a pony tail. Carth caught a slight breeze that blew in from the open doorway and grabbed his signature jacket off the hanger. He walked out quietly and thought on what he was going to do. Should he? In a moments time, he decided. He placed the jacked around Revan's shoulders without a word. Revan jumped a bit when he was touched but relaxed as soon as he knew it was Carth.

"Hey." Revan spoke softly as he touched the jacket that had been placed on him. Carth smiled and stood next to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Revan's cheeks puffed out as he huffed and Carth had to try not to laugh. He was so adorable.

"I wasn't scared." Revan retorted. "You simply surprised me."

"I surprised you hum?" He asked nudging Revan. "Can't you Jedi ever admit when your scared?"

Revan raised a slender eye brow. "Since when am I like other Jedi?"

Carth couldn't hold it in and laughed. Revan laughed with him. There was nothing particularly funny about the statement but they laughed anyway. Carth pulled out the deck chairs so they could sit down out there. Revan accepted the seat graciously and smiled at the sunset.

"It's nice outside." He spoke to no one unparticular. "I didn't think I had so much stuff but after trying to unpack it all, I stood corrected."Carth smiled as well. "You kept all the souvenirs from our trip. You should have known.""You mean the millions of light sabers that I took off the bodies of the dead sith?"Carth instantly laughed. "Yes! Exactly! I still have no idea why you kept them."Revan shrugged. "I can't bring myself to throw out a light saber. Someone worked hard on building it. It would be a shame to throw them away."Carth sighed. "Are you still carrying around yours?"Revan touched his side with a nod. "I'm sorry Carth. I guess I'm just paranoid. I still carry it on my person…"

Carth shook his head. "I don't blame you. I guess I've kept myself so busy that I haven't even had time to consider being paranoid….Hell, the sith could attack at any moment and you'd be the only one who'd be ready. Now I feel like a bad solder…"Revan smiled at him and it made Carth's heart leap. "Don't worry Carth. I installed top of the line security system and drones. Nothing is even getting close to this house without knowing about it…Oh! That reminds me…" he dug around in his pocket and produced a data pad. "This is the system layout. You can have this copy so you can bypass it if you need to. I programmed the drones to shoot dangerous wildlife that may get too close but it won't shoot people. It will ask for ID confirmation and then go over it with one of us. If they make any hostile actions, they'll shoot. If they cannot confirm I.D, I installed camera's in my study that we can look through. If they are evil, we have them shot. Sound like a plan?"Carth blinked and took the data pad. "What if they get passed them?"Revan smiled and touched the hilt of his light saber. "Then they have to get pass me. No easy task, I assure you Carth."

Carth frowned. "Hey. What about me! I'm supposed to be protecting you.""You're here. That's all I need."

Carth blushed a bit at the statement and if Revan had noticed he didn't say anything. "I've got to admit Rev, This system is quite impressive."

Revan shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a talented individual."

After a pause, Carth added, "HK isn't one of the drones is he?"

Revan laughed. "My goodness no. I left him with Bastila to help her rebuild the Jedi consul. Did you know she's rebuilding here? Right over those hills." Revan pointed into the distance and Carth scowled. Great. Bastila was here….

"How did HK take it?""Not well…" Revan admitted with a small smile. "He was quite upset that we were finished fighting and even more so when I commanded him to stay with Bastila and help protect her."

Carth bristled a bit. He still didn't fully trust Bastila yet. Revan seemed to have such faith in her and it made Carth sick. Bastila didn't deserve forgiveness in Carth's eyes but to Revan she did. He knew her forgiveness was not the only reason Carth scowled at the sound of her name. Everyone knew she loved Revan but no one knew how jealous he was. It was foolish to even think that Revan would look at him that way.

After a while of sitting in silence, Revan touched his arm. Carth looked up startled into Revan's visible green eye, the other hidden by a crimson eye band.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

Carth hadn't heard him. The moment Revan touched him, he was lost. His body was on fire, starting from where Revan was touching him. They were so close that Carth thought about just leaning in and kissing him. It would be so easy to do. Revan always trusted people. He could easily invade his personal space for that one blessed moment and get a kiss from those tempting pink lips. What would happen after, he didn't know but he came up with two outcomes. Revan would either submit to the kiss and kiss him back or Revan would use that deadly force of his and probably fling Carth off the balcony. At this moment, Carth was too scared that it would be the latter.

"Carth." he felt Revan shake him back to reality.

"Hum?"

"Are you listening to me? I asked if you wanted your jacket back. You must be cold."

Carth shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine. You keep it for now."

Revan smiled and let go of Carth so he could snuggle into the jacket. He saw the piece that he had held against Revan's eye that day. He had cleaned it and Revan had sewed it back on. With Revan snuggling into his favorite jacket, it made Carth's imagination run wild again. He pictured Revan in nothing but his jacket, looking at him with a come-hither expression. He imagined the dream Revan crawling into his lap and snuggling against him instead of the jacket. Carth felt himself harden in his pants so he quickly expelled the image and crossed his legs. He blushed slightly and prayed to god that Revan hadn't noticed.

"I can't believe we actually did this." Revan gestured to the house.

"Yeah…" Carth agreed uncomfortably trying to quell his hardness. Revan being in such close proximity didn't help.

Revan turned to look at him and frowned. "Carth. Are you okay?"

Carth laughed nervously. "Y-yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Suddenly Revan leaned forward and Carth sucked in his breath as his face came closer. Was Revan going to kiss him?! He was not so lucky as Revan just pressed their forehead's together. His heart was beating so rapidly that he could swear that Revan must be able to hear it.

"You don't seem to be too warm. Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red."

Carth panicked and stood up quickly and turned his back on Revan. "A-actually no. I'm-m not feeling too well. I'm going to head to bed."

"Oh." he heard Revan say in…disappointment? "Goodnight then."

Carth didn't look back although he wished he had afterwards. He rushed off to his bedroom and shut the door tightly. Then he let out a growl of frustration.

"I'm so…stupid!" He spoke out loud to himself and resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. Why did he need to be such a coward?! He looked down and saw his hardness pushing against his pants. He sighed miserably and locked his door, before taking his shirt off and crawling into his bed. He was determined just to will it away, like always.

He laid there in his self-pity, wondering briefly what he should do. His mind was jumbled with too many thoughts that all bombarded him at once. He noticed that his bed vas very comfortable but way too big for one person. He hadn't gone into Revan's room since he helped him move in his furniture. He wondered briefly how Revan had decorated and what it looked like. Most of Carth's room was a sea of all sorts of blues. It had been his favorite color. Had been was the key word. Now the color of his late wife and the current object of his somewhat unhealthy obsession's eyes, was his favorite color. He wondered what Revan would say if he finial just came out and told him. No…he valued their friendship too much to ruin it with these idiotic feelings…Carth sighed again and looked at the clock. 1:30 in the morning. Had he really been brooding this long? He stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind so he could get some sleep. He still had a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow. Now that he was trying to sleep he simply couldn't. His mind kept him fully awake. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over to the side. Maybe a midnight snack would help. He got up and unlocked his door before walking out into the hallway. He saw a light coming from den. Was Revan awake?

He walked toward the light and peered his head in. Revan sat at his desk looking through various papers. There were two things Carth immediately noticed. The first was that Revan was wearing his jacket still, the second was that his eye patch was off. It was the first time he'd seen Revan's eye after the accident. It had a long scar right down the middle and a some small, not as prominate scars near the edge of his eye on each side. You couldn't even tell his eye was blind! It was still the same shade of tempting green and he blinked both eyes at the same time. Despite the scars, Carth still found him agonizingly beautiful. Carth sighed to himself quietly.

But obviously not quiet enough….Revan suddenly looked up and spotted Carth in the hallway. Damn that Jedi's acute hearing…..He covered his eye with his hand and looked around for his eye patch. His face was slightly red as he searched under the papers, one-handed.

"Rev. Stop that." Carth spoke walking over.

Revan sighed miserably and slumped in his chair. "Great."

Carth walked beside his chain and grabbed Revan's wrist boldly. "Move your hand, Rev."

Revan allowed Carth to move his hand, exposing his face to the taller male. Carth let go of him unwillingly when he moved his hand.

"I hate it. " Revan mumbled just loud enough for Carth to hear. "I didn't want you to see…"

"Your scars?"

Revan nodded numbly. "Their ugly. Just like my blind eye. I didn't want you to see them."

"Why not Revan? You don't need to hide them. Your scars are just a part of you and you'll always be the same to me! You're still…" Carth hesitated. Revan looked up at him. His expression was plain that it was hard for Carth to read. Then again, Revan had a knack for hiding his own emotions and reading everyone else's. Carth knew that he might regret this but he had to say something. "…beautiful."

Revan couldn't hide the face he instantly made. His beautiful green eyes widened a fraction and a soft pink tinge spread across his cheeks.

"Do you mean that, Carth?"

Carth nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to say anything else. He'd already said too much as it was.

Then Revan smiled. He smiled that one special smile that was only reserved for Carth and it made the pilot's heart beat faster. God he loved that devilish smile.

"Thank you, Carth. That means a lot to me coming from you…"

Carth blushed slightly and turned his face away slightly. "So…what are you working on?" Carth changed the subject lamely.

Revan turned back to his desk. "I was going over a guest list."

Carth blinked. "Guest list?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you out on the deck but you ran off to your room." He paused. "Oh! Are you feeling better now?"

Carth had to think of what he meant for a moment. Then suddenly remembering his lame excuse to run off, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "O-Oh! Yea! Yes, I feel better. Thanks. Now what were you going to tell me?"

Revan smiled and patted a pile of papers on his desk. "I was going to organize a housewarming party here for our friends. I was writing up a guest list."

"Oh?"

Revan nodded. "We have the basics. Bastila, Jolee, Canderous, Mission, Zaalbar and Juhani. The droids are welcome to come of course. I sent the duel invite to Bastila and T3 likes to work of the ship so I just need to tell him to come up."

"Sounds fine." Carth tried to hide the anger at hearing Bastila's name.

"Carth…I'm inviting your son."

Carth paused. "Dustil? I thought you didn't like him…"

"I don't really…but he is your son and deserves to see where his father is living."

Carth gave a half smile. "If you believe it's best than I'm up for it…..speaking of which, you never told me why you two don't get along to well."

Revan smiled a bit slyly. "Hasn't he talked to you about it?"

"He has." Carth confirmed.

"So what did he have to say about it?"Carth hesitated again. Dustil didn't have nice things to say about Revan. For some reason, his son and his secret crush just did not get along. "Well…"

"Be honest, Carth."

Carth swallowed the lump in his throat. The look an Revan's face told him that he wasn't getting out of this one. "Well.. Dustil thinks…you're a bit…pushy."

Revan raised an eyebrow. "Your being nice. Tell me what he said exactly. I can take it Carth."

"I'm sure you can Rev, but it's not nice shit. Really. Your better off not knowing."

"I beg to differ. Tell me."

Carth face-palmed. Fine. He was asking for it. "Dustil told me that he thinks you too commanding and sarcastic. He thinks that you need to cut your hair and stop being such an effeminate weirdo."

Revan blinked. "He called me a weirdo?"

Carth scowled. "He didn't use that word…."

"Tell me what he said."Revan's voice held a dangerous edge to it. Carth sighed.

"Fine. He called you a dickhead. Happy? He's called you ever swear I could possibly think of."

Revan surprisingly smiled. "Do you really think I care what a snot nosed, pre-pubescent, whinny little brat thinks about me?"

"Clearly you do."

"He still holds a grudge from when I first met him."

"Rev…You told him to 'get over it' and that he needed to grow up. Revan, it was the first time you'd met him!"

Revan pouted and Carth couldn't help but smile a bit…

"He shouldn't have had such a bitch fest out with you! The kid is bloody eighteen. He needs to learn that he can't blame daddy for everything."

"That's it. Don't invite him, Revan. Your both just going to argue the whole time."

"We wont." Revan retorted. "Besides, I've already sent all the invites. Too late."Carth sighed. "Well, since you sent the invite, he probably wont come.""Oh, he will. He'll come here just to spite me." Revan laughed softly. "I must say, your son is a wiz at the force. He has great potential."

"He'd be glad to hear that from you, Rev."

"Too bad he's such a little prick."

"…..So close to a complement, Rev. So close."

Revan smiled again and stood up. "Well, he takes after his father."

Carth blinked with a frown. "I'm a prick?"

Revan paused before laughing. "No! No! Not that silly. I mean with the force."

It was Carth's turn to laugh. "Sorry, Rev. I'm no Jedi."

"Of course your not. I probably wouldn't like you if you were. I'm just saying that you radiate some force power. You have the potential to use it."

Carth shrugged. "I guess so, but no thanks. Also, why wouldn't you like me if I was a Jedi?"

Revan shrugged too. "Unless you were humble like Juhani, I probably wouldn't like you. I mean, every Jedi I've met before her has been kind of a bighead and full of themselves, you know.""You mean Jolee and Bastila."

Revan nodded. "Jolee manly because he is a cranky old cloggier who preaches even though he says he's not and Bastila because….she's Bastila!"

That made Carth smile. "Really? You don't like Bastila?"

Revan rolled his eyes and moved out of the den and into the living room where he sat down on the sofa. "Of course I like her. She's my friend but she has her moments."

Carth would have given almost anything to have Bastila in the room as he said that. He sat down beside Revan.

"Then I defiantly wont become a Jedi. I wouldn't want you to hate me."

Revan smiled and rested his head on Carth's shoulder. "That's impossible, Carth my darling. I could never hate you."

Carth's pulse raced immediately. He looked down at his secret love only to find him lightly dozing against his shoulder. Figures. A potential moment to confess his feelings bypassed again…. He wrapped his arm around Revan's shoulders and rested his chin atop his head. As he watched the sun rise, he wondered what the next few days would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- everything belongs to Kotor except my personal image of what Revan looks like. I make no money by writing this…

also for anyone who wishes to know what my Revan looks like, I have a pic on my dev art. (It's not colored, but anyone who follows this knows, Rev's hair is black and he has green eyes.)

____

___

__

Carth wasn't looking forward to tonight. Revan had planned the party for tonight and Carth was going to be stuck in a room with Bastila and a possibly bickering Revan and Dustil.

Revan had been busy cooking all day to get ready. He'd made all the appetizers by hand. Carth offered to help, but Revan had shooed him away. It was for the best, he supposed. Carth really couldn't cook to well. He was lucky to have Revan here with him.

Carth sighed. Revan was such a confusing man. Carth thought since they were both men, they would understand each other better. Ha,ha,ha,ha…no. Revan was harder to read than most women! Any time Carth would gather the courage to tell Revan how he felt, Revan always found someway, unintentionally mind you, to ruin it or make Carth loose his nerve.

Carth had come to realize how alike Revan and his late wife were. It wasn't just their eyes, but their attitudes. They were both stubborn as mules, never backed down from challenges and Carth couldn't ever talk either one out of something when they set their minds to it. He wondered if that was why he had fallen for Revan. His late wife Morgana looked nothing like Revan, beside the eyes. He always found it hard recalling what she looked like and it made Carth hurt inside. He should remember. It made him sad that he couldn't recall. It made him feel like an asshole. He wondered what would have happened if his wife had not died. Would he still have fallen for Revan? Would he had even met him?

As he watched Revan cook, all he could think of was his late wife. What would she say about this? Would she approve of Carth's decision? Would she like Revan if she had met him? If they were still married, probably not. They always say you never get along with someone just like you. He felt like he was betraying his dead wife for loving Revan. He felt like he was betraying Revan for thinking about his dead wife. What kind of man is he?! He couldn't even tell Revan how he felt.

Carth would usually look for something to blame other than himself. He'd blame his unwillingness to trust others. Though that was a botch. He already trusted Revan with his heart and soul. He would blame his late wife. That wasn't fair either. She was dead and he couldn't even recall her face. He would always love his wife but Revan had taken her place in his heart. Carth had to admit to himself that his was all his fault and their was no one to blame but himself.

"Hey Carth."

He looked up and saw that Revan was now standing right in front of him. The former Jedi's bad eye was covered with that crimson eye patch again and his dark hair was done up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way as he cooked. He looked down and noticed Revan was wearing a pink apron. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing instantly.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Carth snorted behind his hand. Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Dear lord, do not laugh.

"What?! Carth!"

Carth couldn't help it anymore. He let go of his mouth and laughter poured out of him. He clutched his sides as he laughed so hard at the poor, confused Revan. By the time he had calmed down, he had tears forming at the sides of his eyes and Revan looked very un-amused.

"Are you ready to talk to me now? What the bloody hell is so funny, Carth!?"

Carth managed to point at the apron, still giggling a bit. "That."

Revan looked down at it and scowled. "It was a present from Mission. She said it looked good on me."

'Yea, well maybe without any clothes on underneath, I'd like it better.' Carth wisely kept that thought to himself. "Its pink Rev…and…Frilly!!!" He burst out laughing again.

Revan rolled his eyes and took the apron off with a snort. "So fucking immature."

"S-sorry Rev-v… It's just so…"

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up, tough guy." Revan gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Jerk. Help me grab the appetizers."

Carth finished laughing and grabbed a bowl before he followed Revan into the living room. He set it down on the coffee table and then sat next to Revan on the sofa.

"When is everyone getting here?"

"Soon." He spoke looking out the window, guess-ta-mating when everyone would arrive.

Carth watched him curiously. He reached out on a whim and touched the tips of Revan's hair. The charismatic man looked over at the ace pilot with a smile when he was touched. He leaned back on Carth and rested on the slightly taller male's shoulder. It made Carth nervous but not as much as it had a few nights ago. Since that first cuddle session on the sofa those nights before, Revan had become a bit more cuddly. Not that he was complaining, mind you, because he wasn't. He liked the feel of Revan touching him. He just felt like maybe he was getting his hopes up. What if Revan was just an overly affectionate friend? Speaking of which, he never really knew too much about the real Revan. He knew a lot about the programmed identity that the Jedi's had given him. (Something he hated about them. A tactic no better than the sith, in his opinion.)

He was reluctant to disturb the tranquility in the air but he needed to get this out of the way so his mind could be at peace…at least for a little while anyway.

"Hey Rev?"

"Humm?"

"Will you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Revan paused. "Do you mean my real life?"

"I do."

"Well…What do you want to know?"

"Anything you'll tell me. Since I'm living with you and I consider you a close friend, I just want to get to know you better…the real you."

Revan frowned but did not move from his spot on Carth. "I am not that person anymore, Carth."

"I know Rev. I'm just a bit curious is all."

"Are you sure? What I remember isn't much."

"I'll listen if your willing to tell…"

There was a pause, but Carth was determined not to meet Revan's gaze. He could tell the shorter male was looking at him by the way those green eyes burned into him.

"Ok. I'll tell you what I remember."

"Alright."

Revan breathed deep for a moment. "I don't remember my parents, or where I was born. I remember the Jedi Enclave briefly. I had a few different masters and I was always willing to learn. Some way I was a bit overenthusiastic in my studies. I wanted to be the best there ever was and at the time I didn't care how I got it."

Carth nodded but didn't say anything. He'd let Revan get his whole story out before he commentated.

"It was there I met Darth Malak." Revan continued. "His real name was Alek Squinquargesimus. He adopted Malak as a name later, to hide himself until the end of the wars. I remember that he was good friends with me. Maybe my best friend at the time. It's strange…I should feel so much anger and yet I only feel sadness when I think about him…"

"He was your friend." Carth piped up, unable to keep silent. "It hurts the most when it was someone you trust that betrays you."

Revan laughed. "I didn't trust him. Well, maybe at first before he turned to the dark side. Then I soon saw how he hungered for power…my power to be exact and I let my own pride and paranoia drive him away from me. Hell, I took off his jaw when he was being insubordinate. I do not blame him for betraying me that day."

Carth was slightly surprised to hear Revan say such a thing but he wasn't sure if he should argue. This was Revan's story after all. "How come you guys fell to the dark side?"

Revan sighed sadly. "The dark side is powerful Carth. I had always thought myself above it. I thought I could control it without a problem. I was right at the time. I wasn't consumed by the darkness like all those who came before me. I had absorbed it and I controlled it, instead of it controlling me. I was proud and foolish to ever think I could hold onto that self control. Soon my passions led me deeper into a hole that I was unable to get myself out of. In my own way, I owed Alek for saving me, by betraying me. Without his betrayal, I wouldn't be here. I may have been ruling the galaxy with an iron fist of tyranny. I was able to be saved…but Alek…He fell too hard. I gave him redemption in the form of death."

"That's harsh Rev."Revan looked up and him quickly, his eyes burning in passion. "I tried Carth! I tried to get him to turn back from the darkness when I faced him alone on the star forge. I had tried so hard…. But…" Revan did not go on, he simply looked away and stared at his lap.

Carth sighed. He had clearly upset Revan. "Look, Rev….I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Carth? This has nothing to do with you…."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

Revan shook his head. "It helps actually. I know I've done some horrible things Carth. Most of them I can't remember….but my dreams…they tell me. They make me remember things that I don't want to…"

Carth wrapped his arms around the smaller man and gave him a hug. "It's ok, Rev. You're the savior of the galaxy, not it's destroyer. You have done so much good to out weigh the bad."

Revan gave him an uneasy smile. "Do you think Alek forgives me?"

Carth nodded. "I do."

Revan nodded back and replaced his head on Carth's shoulder. "I can't really remember any more….sorry."

"Nah. It's ok."

"….Well?"

Carth was slightly startled at his question. "Well what?"

"Your turn. Lets hear about you."

"I've already told you. I was a pilot during the Mandalorian wars and..""I know, silly. I meant other stuff. Like co-workers and your ship."

"Well…" Carth began as he kept one arm around Revan, "I had this ship called the Deadweight."

"Deadweight!?"

Carth laughed. "Yep! It was a piece of shit but it was mine. I loved that old hub."

Revan laughed too. "Well, what happened to it?"

"I allowed someone I believed to be innocent of a crime take it from me. I was going against an order from Saul and at the moment I felt I may had been making a huge mistake letting the renegade go, but now, I don't regret it."

"So you still think he's innocent?"

"That I do. Just call it a feeling."

Revan turned in his grip to look up better at Carth. "See. That's what I was talking about. The force is strong with you Carth. You can feel it and sense the truth about those you choose. You are quite gifted. If I preached the Jedi way, I'd tell you that we should nurture your gift and help you to better understand the force."

"But your not. Right?"

"No. I have no right to teach anyone. Exspecialy one who doesn't want to learn."

Carth shrugged. "I'm just happy being me."

Revan smiled at him. "I'm glad. I wish I could be more like you."

"Nah…" Carth smiled. "I'm going to be forty soon, Rev. I'm getting old.."

Revan blinked. "That's not old. Bindo is old! He's like, eighty! Beside's I'm around the same age as you."

Carth looked down at him. "No way. You don't look a day over twenty five."

"I'm in my thirties Carth. Possibly my late thirties. Though I'm flattered you think so."

What happened next made Carth's head spin. He wasn't sure why, but Revan reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Carth froze instantly. What in the world…? Revan pulled back a bit but hey were till face to face. Revan's face was neutral. He did not show displeasure or glee in his actions.

"Rev?" Carth asked carefully.

A crimson trail spread across Revan's cheeks and He started to back down. "I-I'm sorry Carth. I didn't mean to-"

Carth reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him close again. "No. It's ok. I liked it." He realized how stupid that must have sounded after he said it. He silently cursed himself in his head.

Revan smiled and touched noses with Carth. Carth could feel his breath mingling with Revan's. There were no thoughts running through his head at the moment. All he could see and hear was Revan in such close proximity to him. Revan's head tilted to the side and moved closer. He gently made their lips touch. You couldn't even really call it a kiss. It was only the briefest slight touch, but it still sent shocks down Carth spine.

Before another word could be said, the door bell rang. Revan jumped back quickly and Carth sat dumbfounded. Revan sat up quickly and coughed.

"Looks like some guests have arrived. Must have confirmed with the drones…." He nervously looked at Carth and blushed a bit. "I'll…..get the door."

Carth was left on the sofa, quite bewildered. Did they..? Did he…? What the fuck!?

---

--

-

--

---

Carth sighed as the party commenced. Of course it had to be Bastila to interrupt the moment he was having with Revan. He was already as confused as a man could be. He didn't need Bastila hanging around. Soon more arrived to the party with happy greetings and house warming gifts. He did note curiously that Mission walked in with two gift boxes. She placed them on the table with the rest and with time, Carth forgot about it.

He had downed quite a bit of alcohol to try and get the feeling of Revan's sweet lips off his mind. It hadn't really been working. Bastila and Mission had been following Revan about most of the party. Carth didn't mind Mission hanging out with Revan. She was way to young for Revan and they acted like brother and sister. He didn't like Bastila clinging to him though. Zaalbar ate almost all of the appetizers and Canderous and Jolee talked politics. HK and TM stood in the corner. Carth wasn't sure if they were talking at all or just powered down. Carth was sharing a rather uncomfortable seat on the sofa with Juhani. It wasn't so much that she was eerily quiet…it was more of Carth knowing that they both loved the same man and couldn't stop loving him.

The doorbell rang again and Mission drunkenly volunteered to open the door. Why Revan let her have alcohol, Carth never knew. As she opened the door, the party suddenly grew silent. Dustil had arrived. Carth was almost positive he wasn't going to show. Looks like Revan was right again. He saw his son look around the room and find Revan. He look on his son's face was obvious. It was distaste.

"Dustil!" Carth called over and pulled his son's hated gaze away from Revan. Revan had seemed to pick up on the dirty look because he was scowling.

Dustil came over to his father and sat beside him. "Uhhh. Nice place pop."

Conversation returned to normal at his point, Juhani must have felt uncomfortable with him there and immediately excused herself. Carth watched her walk only a few feet and attach herself to Mission, Bastila and Revan.

Turning back to his son, Carth smiled uneasily. "Please, Dustil. Please try to get along with him? At least for tonight."

Dustil rolled his brown eyes. "Oh please, Father. I am being civil as it is. Why you decided to move in with such a pompous jackass, I'll never know."

Carth sighed. "He's a real nice guy when you get to know him, son. He's just sassy. Like your mother was."

"First off dad, don't ever say sassy to me ever again. And second off, don't compare him to mother. He's nothing like her!"

Carth grabbed his son's shoulders. "Calm down son. People are starting to stare. We'll talk about this later.""Let them! I want to talk about this now!"

Carth grabbed his son by the arm and pulled the disgruntled teen to his feet. By now, everyone had at least one eye on the pair. He pulled Dustil to the deck and opened the sliding glass. "Excuse us for a minute…" he spoke as he shoved his son out there and shut the glass door behind him.

When he turned back, Dustil was leaning on the railing, looking out into the lush plains of Dantooine.

"Why, Father…?"

Carth sighed again and walked over to his son. "Why what, Dustil?"

Dustil turned to face him, fury displayed on his young face. "Why did you move in with him!?"

"He's my best friend son. Why do you hold so much hatred for him? Just because he was a little insensitive to you when you first met is no reason to hate him.""I don't hate him for that!" Dustil paused and looked back out toward the scenery again. "After Korriban... I thought we'd have time to reconnect. You know…catch up on what we've missed."

"We did do that Dustil."

"I know…But I thought you'd live with me. He's taking you from me, just like the wars did."

"Dustil…You know that you can stay here anytime you'd like and I still want to spend time with you. Revan is a good man who is very nice when you get to know him. Don't think that Revan could ever replace you, not even for a moment..."

"Why not? He's already replaced mom!"

Dustil's words echoed in the cool dusk air. Carth looked stunned. Dustil faced him with a slightly angry look.

"Son…I-"

"So it's true then! I thought so! First you compare him to mother and then you talk about him like you worship him!" he paused when he saw his father's crestfallen look. His face suddenly became a blank slate. "Father…how do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean, son?" Carth spoke softly in a defeatist tone.

"Let me put it this way dad. Do you love Revan like you loved mom?"

Carth gritted his teeth. He didn't want to confess to anyone this way. "Is it that obvious?"

Dustil shook his head. "Not really. I wouldn't have been able to tell on the outside. When you talk about him though, you get the same look on your face like when you talked to mom."

Carth felt his head spin and he had to sit down. He grabbed a deck chair and sat in it with a sigh.

"So…what do you have to say, son?"

Dustil hesitated. "If possible, I dislike Revan even more now. But…does he make you happy dad?"

Carth looked up at his son. "He doesn't know yet."

"Wha?! Your telling me you have all these feelings and you haven't told him?!""Shhhh! Dustil. Your yelling…"

"I don't care! What the fuck dad!?"

"Dustil…" He warned."I cannot believe this!" he threw his hands up. "Your just going to keep it all inside!?

Carth looked away. "I can't just say what I feel. You know me Dustil…I've never been good at that kind of thing."

Dustil huffed. "Do you want me to tell him?""Absolutely not."

Dustil grabbed his fathers arm and yanked him to his feet. "Then do something about it. Promise me you will!"

"Dustil..""Promise me!"

"I…cant. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"Dustil let go and rolled his eyes. "If you never say anything, you'll never know. End of story.""Maybe Revan will say something."Dustil scoffed. "No way. He's a pussy. He wont say shit. You have to be the man of this relationship! That fucking long-haired, effeminate, piece of sh-"

"Dustil!""…..Anyway….you know what I mean dad, right?"

"I do.""Then promise me. Promise me you'll say something."Carth sighed. "Fine."Dustil blinked. "You mean it?"Carth nodded. "I'll say something. I promise.""Good."

When everything had been said, they both headed back inside. To Carth's surprise, some of the guests had left. To his immense surprise, Bastila was among them. Only Mission was still hanging around.

"Hey, Rev. Where did everyone go?"

Revan smiled, his cheeks seamed slightly pink. He must have been drinking as much as Mission. Bastila and HK headed back to the enclave, Canderous had to get back to his people, Jolee…….well, Canderous probably has to drive him home because he fell asleep on the sofa. Juhani left without much explanation. You know how she is. TM went back into down to the garage…and Zaalbar went home."

"Yea!" Mission smiled hanging onto Revan's arm tightly so she wouldn't fall over. "I'm staying the night!"Revan laughed. "She's too drunk. Plus, I miss her."

Carth nodded. Dustil coughed a bit."I'm….going to go dad.""Oh. Well, okay Dustil. Drop by anytime.""Yea." He walked up to Revan and looked him dead in the eye. "You better take good care of him, or I'll kill you." Then he stormed out without another was so embarrassed that his face must have been so red that he looked like a tomato. After a long silence and puzzled looks, Mission spoke up."Oh…MY…GOD! CARTH!"

He winced. Way to go Dustil….always had to make things hard for your old man…."Y-yes Mission?"She took a deep breath and he was just waiting for Mission to yell out his secret. She must know…Right?

Wrong.

"Your son….is SOOOO HOT!"

Revan instantly laughed and Carth felt the relief flood over him instantly.

"Don't be fooled, Mission." Revan spoke with a smile. "He's the devil incarnate."

"Oh yea? Well I'd totally fuck that devil!""MISSION!" Carth yelled, now slightly embarrassed about talking about his son this way.

"Don't get all offended Carth!" She giggled. "It just means he's sexy! It must have come from somewhere!"

"Probably his mother." Carth replied plainly."Nuh uh!" Mission objected. "You nerf herder! Don't be so humble! It comes from you! He looks just like you!"Carth was flattered by her statement but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. He looked to Revan for support."Rev…help."Revan only shrugged. "She's right Carth. You're sexy."

Carth's eyes widened. "W-wha?!"

Mission and Revan both broke out into drunken giggles at his expression. Carth blushed deeper and walked past them.

"I'm going to bed. don't stay up too late, Rev.""Okay." Revan called after him. "Goodnight, sexy!"

He heard Mission start laughing again as he shut his door. In the darkness of his room, he let his fists clench at his sides. Was Revan serious? Or was it just some drunk joke? Either way, Carth didn't like it. He wanted Revan to be serious when it came to this. For once in a long time, he went to sleep, angry at Revan.


End file.
